


Somniar

by Briseis_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briseis_Lavellan/pseuds/Briseis_Lavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-part drabble.  Part one is about Solas giving up his attempts to forget a certain inquisitor.  Part two is Ellana's introspective regarding their last meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somniar

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been such a long time since I have written anything and am extremely rusty. Warning my readers that this is short and abrupt due to my forgetting where I was going with this. I have been inspired by these little drabbles, so hopefully I can have something more substantial for you in the near future.

**_Part I_ **

 

 _“I will never forget you.”_ he had told her before disappearing through the eluvian, and that was the truth.  He had tried so hard to forget her in the two years since he had left.  But the more he had tried, the more he remembered the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way her slight touches lingered on his skin, the feel of her soft lips against his…  He had tried to focus on his goal but still, the memories would play.  

He knew that she would be looking for a way to stop him.  Even though she had completely disbanded the Inquisition, he knew that she would continue.  It was far easier for her to operate without worrying about spies and treachery from within. Her plans would also not be accessible, clever girl.  She still had the help of Leliana, who still had her own connections and Divine Victoria, formerly Cassandra.  She did not have the might of the Inquisition, but that could actually work in her favor.  In a way, she terrified him with her intuition.  Without it, though, she would not have ran the Inquisition as successfully as she had.

Ever since seeing her in the ruins after the Qunari’s failed attempt at an invasion, he could no longer fight the urge to see her and he would often visit her in her dreams.  He had to be content with just watching from a distance, knowing to touch her, to speak with her would kill his resolve.  He wanted nothing more than to drop everything just to be by her side.  Yet, he was responsible for the fall of his people, for the state of the world and he had to fix it.  Selfish desires had no place in his plans and he had many other sins for which he must atone.  

* * *

_**Part II** _

 

Ellana sighed as she read the last report that she had received from Leliana. One of the drawbacks of not having the resources of the Inquisition is that dead-ends are likely to be frequent. Leliana had very few scouts at her disposal now and her reach is limited. Setting the report down, the young elf woman pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming. She had not been sleeping because of her work, which was almost as much as when she was in the Inquisition, and because of the dreams.

He had pretty much haunted her since she discovered his identity as Fen’harel, the Dread Wolf. Whether these were dreams conjured by her longing or something more, she did not know. He would always vanish whenever she tried to seek the answers. Solas had that way of driving her mad. After Corypheus’s defeat, there were times where she was accepting of his absence. It was what it was and at least she would have her memories. Other times she would be angry. Blackwall once mentioned him on a bad day and she snarled, _“He is a know-it-all prick and I hope he is strung up somewhere!”_

It was not her proudest moment, but Blackwall had seemed amused. Then there were times when she was alone that she would feel such aching loneliness, that she allowed herself to shed tears.

After piecing together the clues that revealed Solas’ true identity, and Viddasala informing her of his machinations, Ellana had been pissed.

_“Viddasala’s not killing Solas. I’m killing Solas.”_

She might have actually meant it. It had been her intention once she stepped through that eluvian and found the petrified Qunari. It was intimidating to watch the man she had loved effortlessly turn someone to stone, but once she saw him from behind old feelings of longing had resurfaced. Instead of screaming at him and trying to attack him, she basically begged him to take her with him. In hindsight, that too was not her proudest moment. There was just something about the way he looked at her with those sad eyes and how he called her ‘venhan’ as if they had not been a part for those two years. Perhaps she had been overly hopeful in thinking she could change his mind, to convince him to return. One would think that she would have been used to disappointment in this relationship. Instead, he left her with a broken heart and a broken hand.

It was hard to not be able to draw a bow. She had learned how to wield a dagger with just one arm, but it was more for self-defense and not combat. She had to be extra careful and safe when she travelled when, before, she could have wandered all of Thedas with the knowledge that she could take care of herself, but now she was alone, broken, and so exhausted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My [Tumblr](http://briseis-lavellan.tumblr.com/post/144693518027/bards-corner)


End file.
